Votros Capo
by loves-oth
Summary: AU LoVe fic set pre-series. Logan looks at Veronica but all he can see is Lily. Veronica is a clone and that's exactly how he plans on using her. A different take on how LoVe reach the point they are at in the pilot. Dark, Sex. Rated M.


_No Veronica, blue isn't your colour, red is._ She instructs from her important seat at their table. _You can't possibly not wear red to this party._

The control she has is empowering, but it's followed anyway. Lily could have any friend she wants, but she preyed on the innocent to clone herself, to remind herself just how great she was.

And she followed Lily. The innocent never put up a fight, just beamed brightly under the power of her leader.

And everybody knew it. The all knew what a clone she was, but they said nothing because she was sweet and caring, unlike her leader. She should have been sickened and dirtied by the stories she was told, but she remained unaffected. People would never say a bad thing about her.

The boys watched in amusement as Lily pulls at her prey's hair, testing different styles for both of them. Talk of the party continues, and before they know it it happens.

But Lily isn't at the party.

Her victim arrives, wearing red as ordered. But she's not under a spell anymore. She is lost, she has never been her own person. She runs a hand through her long blonde hair as she peers over a sea of drunks to find her friends.

And he's drinking, of course he is. She makes her way over to him and he smiles knowingly. _Still following orders I see. _She blushes and he smirks, falling into silence. They never know what to say without another girl draped around them, talking for them, talking for her.

And he knows it. They were never in control of their lives. He senses that she is lost and passes her his drink. She stares down at the fizzing liquid. It seemed to comfort most of her friends, surely it would comfort her. So she downs the drink in one, the liquid burning and cutting down her throat, grabbing her innocenence as it flows downwards.

And he smirks, holding up a hand for her to hit back. She doesn't understand the celebration. She feels disgusting, but she wants to do it again. Because for a split second while the drink ripped through her throat, Lily didn't haunt her.

And she's grabbing drinks from all directions and downing them. The pain seers through her throat but she doesn't see Lily anymore, but she's still not in control.

And all he can see is his ex. She did an excellent job of cloning herself, and he wants it to be just for him. Her blonde hair swishes past him and all he can see is Lily, images of their times together swimming through his mind.

Before he knows it he has grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest bedroom, his hands hard on her waist.

_What are you doing?_ He plants kisses down her collarbone, sucking and nibbling. She tastes like her, smells like her, feels like her, and it drives Logan crazy.

And she's swaying because she can't see straight. His hand unzips her dress and she looks into his eyes warily. He doesn't really look at her, a glazed expression on his face.

But his tounge is delving inside her mouth and she feels needy. The drink stopped burning and she needs something else. She's grabbing at his jeans and soon they fall on the bed together, completely naked.

They're drunk, they're fumbling. She's scared, he's hard.

_It's going to be okay_. He senses her nerves, slowly stroking her wet folds. Her hips buckle into him and she grabs fists of hair. He straddles her and pushes inside of her, not caring about the romance, or that fact that he is stealing away her innocenece.

And she's tight and wet and she's gasping with pain and pleasure and any grief is flying out of the window. She digs her blunt nails into his shoulders as he jack hammers into her, forcing his release, not thinking of hers. He collapses on top of her, before rolling over and getting up to dress.

And she's watching him intently, her vision still a little blurred. She doesn't understand what just happened, and she doesn't think she ever will.

And he looks at her apologetically, before leaving her in the dark room.

* * *

She's being slammed against the counter and before she knows it she's screaming for him. He never screams for her, she doesn't have that control.

But she never had control.

And he does to her exactly what he wishes, glad that he's finally able to control a blonde. He pummels inside of her, slowly and slowly snatching her innocence from her grasp as she bites his shoulder to stifle the screams.

The door opens and before they can be seen he's hurled her into a cubicle, placing a rough hand over her mouth. He sets her on the toilet seat, pushing her legs open and fucking her wet pussy with two fingers. He replaces them with his tounge and begins cleaning her out. Not that she was ever dirty.

But he wanted dirty.

* * *

She's on all fours, nails scraping the carpet as he slams into her from behind. She comes and now she's sensitive but he's not done, so she bears with the pain. She's used to following orders. She likes the feeling of someone controlling her, it makes her feel safe.

And he doesn't know what he is doing. She looks, smells, tastes and acts like Lily. She's a clone and he is using her for exactly that purpose. The only difference is control. He gets to be in the driver's seat as he pleasures himself with sickening thoughts of another girl. All he needs is an imagination and this clone and he can manage without Lily.

* * *

And it continues. No one knows the secret of the innocent one as she sneaks off to meet him in the back of his truck. She doesn't know why she goes every time. He is the last piece of Lily and she's been clinging to that since her death. Sex is a release, and it's taking her away from everything.

But she knows she's not there for him because it's her.

And he slides into her, looking at her face for the first time, she looks hurt. She's too naïve to realise why he is doing this, or what he is thinking when he fucks her. He feels a pang of guilt as he softly touches her face, she never did anything wrong.

And they can pretend it's just physical, but there's a connection deep down and they both know it. They can both feel it.

So he takes it slow this time, taking note of her pleasures. And she appreciates it, and he knows it. She moans and wriggles and curses. And she finally kisses him back, something she never did before.

* * *

She stands in front of him stark naked as he takes her in. He needs this time to get another girl into his mind. She lays back on his bed as he starts to finger her pussy. She rocks her head to the left and sees a picture of him and Lily, and the sad realization hits her. He doesn't want her, he just wants the person who cloned her.

And that's the person she will be, just for him. Because that way he can stop taking control and she will show him her own person. And he will love and fuck that one instead of someone else.

So she's sitting up, knowing what needs to be done. She needs to plant herself as her own person. He looks puzzled._ I'm in the driver's seat now._ He doesn't say a word as she pushes him pack on the sheets, wrapping her pale hand around his length, something she's never done before. She remembers stories Lily told her about what to do and she's pumping him tight and fast. He's groaning and tilting his hips and fumbling for her breasts.

And she prays it's for her, not her creator.

And soon she's whispering dirty words she has been told, telling him exactly what she wants from him and exactly what she was going to do to him.

Ecstasy runs through him and she straddles him. He's grabbing her hips and guiding her onto him as she rides him with excruciating speeds. And he's spilling inside of her, rubbing her clit as she demands. She follows quickly, then she's getting off and licking up the mess with her tounge.

And he realises he's not in control anymore. She looks up at him devilishly and she's covering his length with her mouth, licking and sucking and biting.

And all he can see is Lily. She's back in his mind just as he thought he was getting rid of her. The clone has proved exactly why he went after her in the first place. And she's jumping on him for round two, her wetness encompassing him. All he can see is Lily Kane and she groans and he's picking up the pace, her begging to reach his climax. All he can see is Lily.

And that's the name he screams as he comes, shouting and begging for more from Lily.

Her eyes open wide and she's jumping off of him. He sits up, another apologetic looks on his face as he confirms it.

He used her to get what he wanted. He wanted his ex and she had prepared a perfect clone for him to fuck mindlessly as he thought of her. And know she knows it. He tore her innocence away and threw it in her face.

And she's crying and so is he. Two lost souls in a fight for control since they were always used to being lead.

And the next day she arrives with short hair, black clothes. He looks at her and sees nothing familiar. His attraction dies and he hates her for taking his last piece of Lily away.


End file.
